


Learning How to Date

by Tortue_Souris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, hehe, my first fic with chapters!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortue_Souris/pseuds/Tortue_Souris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock soumet une requête étrange à Lestrade. Mais ce dernier a-t-il vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Merci de t'aventurer jusqu'à cette fanfiction !
> 
> Il s'agit là d'une histoire qui me tient à cœur et que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps. Je l'ai reprise et corrigée et je vous la propose désormais :)
> 
> J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux et de publier régulièrement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, pour cause de travail scolaire envahissant ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La journée avait été définitivement mauvaise. Le temps était maussade depuis ce matin, l'Inspecteur Lestrade avait passé la journée penché sur son bureau, une pile de documents diminuant bien trop lentement à son goût en face de lui, ne stoppant ce travail fastidieux que le temps d'avaler un café. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêta enfin à rentrer chez lui, les yeux gonflés de fatigue, on le réclama pour une urgence et il se trouva dans l'obligation de traverser Londres pour prendre en charge un meurtre sordide, discrètement exécuté dans une ruelle sombre.

La banalité de ces assassinats le répugnait. S'il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter sarcasmes et moqueries aujourd'hui, il était bien trop exténué pour perdre des heures en conjectures inutiles alors qu'il ne faudrait qu'un coup d'œil à Sherlock pour lister identité de la victime, arme du crime, mobile et éventuels suspects. C'est pourquoi il l'avait immédiatement convié à examiner la scène du crime, et il ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir la longue silhouette du détective consultant flanquée de celle du Docteur Watson en arrivant sur les lieux.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il inspecta le cadavre, les alentours et recueillit l'expertise du médecin légiste, en même temps que ses plaintes concernant la présence de ce "psychopathe". Éludant les remarques d'un soupir, il se tourna vers Sherlock dans l'espoir d'obtenir son avis.

Il vit l'ancien soldat hocher la tête vers son compagnon, puis le brun se dirigea droit sur lui à grandes enjambées.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? questionna Gregory sans préambule.

\- Ancien banquier, simple vengeance, cherchez du côté de ses anciens clients, endettés de préférence, débita le détective consultant pour réponse. Mais vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je me suis déplacé pour ce simple assassinat d'un ennui et d'une prévisibilité mortels ?

Le grand Sherlock Holmes, accourir sur une scène de crime et répondre à ses questions sans se moquer une seule fois de l'incompétence de Scotland Yard, c'était trop beau. Beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas cacher quelque chose, Gregory aurait dû s'en douter. La question était désormais : que voulait-il ? Était-il possible que pour une fois il ait besoin de son aide ? Cela semblait tout à fait improbable. En fait il allait sans doute s'agir de lui fournir un document confidentiel ou simplement d'intervenir sur son ordre dans une affaire qu'il aurait résolu dans son coin, ce qu'il ne refuserait pas : comment le pourrait-il, après tous les services que l'insupportable sociopathe lui avait rendu malgré son sale caractère ? D'accord, il ne le faisait pas pour lui, mais pour combler l'ennui qui l'assaillait sans arrêt. Mais l'inspecteur savait qu'il n'acceptait de travailler qu'avec lui et, au fond, il aimait à penser que le détective l'appréciait. En tous les cas, ce regard fuyant n'augurait rien de bon sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ah oui ? demanda anxieusement le DI.

\- Vous connaissez mon frère Mycroft, n'est ce pas ? Le grand pédant replet, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être agaçant. Il se trouve que celui-ci, étant déjà profondément insupportable de nature, semble le devenir un peu plus chaque jour. John pense que la solitude l'aigri et, bien que je comprenne tout à fait que personne ne puisse accepter de tolérer sa compagnie plus d'une demi heure, nous estimons que lui trouver quelqu'un pourrait le rendre un peu moins... envahissant. Et nous avons décidé que vous étiez la personne la plus à même de nous aider, conclue-t-il, le regard ailleurs.

Gregory Lestrade était tout bonnement abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où le cadet Holmes voulait en venir et, la fatigue n'aidant pas, il se contenta de bredouiller :

\- Erm... C'est à dire que... Je... O-Oui, enfin...

\- Très bien, coupa le brun. Je m'arrangerai pour dégager un moment dans son emploi du temps chargé et ennuyeux. Soyez au café en face du Yard demain à 15 heure. Ne vous alarmez pas s'il est en retard, c'est "un homme très occupé" comme il aime à le répéter à qui veut l'entendre.

Et il s'éloigna dans un tourbillonnement de manteau, plantant sur place un Inspecteur bouche bée.

Ce dernier avait l'étrange impression qu'on avait noyé son cerveau de brume et décida de rentrer chez lui : il n'était plus capable de réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit ce soir. Il héla le premier taxi qu'il aperçu et s'y engouffra sans attendre.

oOoOoOo

Une fois chez lui, il entreprit de se servir une bière et de se nicher confortablement dans son gros fauteuil, devant le match de rugby, avant de s'autoriser à repenser à l'étrange conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il perdit rapidement le fil du jeu, ressassant inlassablement les paroles de Sherlock, qui lui paraissaient toujours vides de sens.

Si ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "lui trouver quelqu'un" semblait assez évident, qu'entendait-il par "la personne la plus à même de nous aider" ? Les aider à quoi ? En quoi pouvait-il prétendre se mêler de la vie de l'aîné Holmes qu'il connaissait à peine, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas pour son cadet avec qui il travaillait depuis de nombreuses années ? Et dans tous les cas, que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider, lui ? Sherlock était son frère, il était bien plus à même de lui trouver quelqu'un.

C'est à cette pensée que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Gregory. Mais bien sûr ! C'est précisément ce que Sherlock voulait : lui trouver quelqu'un. Mais Sherlock Holmes était Sherlock Holmes, un sociopathe qui ne connaissait rien à l'art de la séduction, qui méprisait les sentiments et ne savaient pas s'y prendre avec l'amour (Greg se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment John avait pu lui tomber dans les bras...). Quand à ce dernier, sa position entre les deux frères était bien trop délicate pour qu'il n'intervienne directement. Ainsi, il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour "exécuter son plan". Il voulait donc que ce soit lui qui l'aida à trouver l'âme sœur.

Restait à savoir pourquoi lui. Gregory ne se fit pas d'illusion : ne dit on pas que les célibataires désabusés sont les meilleurs entremetteurs ? Et après son récent divorce, il avait perdu toute envie de sortir et de débuter une relation pour un bon moment. Peut-être était-il simplement un ami en qui il avait confiance. Il en serait très honoré, mais il savait que le mot ami ne venait dans la bouche de Sherlock que pour se teinter de dédain.

Il aurait sans doute dû s'offusquer du rôle qu'on lui attribuait. Mais, s'étonnant lui même, il ne ressentait aucune colère. Il était de toute manière trop fatigué pour s'énerver, et il finit par s'endormir dans son fauteuil, vaincu par le sommeil.

oOoOoOo

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que votre curiosité vous guidera vers le prochain chapitre :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, n'est ce pas ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre suivant :)

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Gregory Lestrade se réveilla le lendemain matin, un violent mal de dos lui fit d'abord complètement oublier son étrange discussion de la veille. C'est en passant devant le café en face de Scotland Yard pour se rendre au travail que son rendez vous lui revint en mémoire. Il lui fut alors impossible de se concentrer, et la pile de paperasse ne diminua pas d'une seule feuille. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre concernant ce rendez vous.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait vraiment Mycroft Holmes, en fait il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques fois sur des scènes de crimes, lorsque Sherlock était là.

De sa toute première rencontre avec l'homme du gouvernement, il gardait un souvenir assez vif : pourtant habitué à rencontrer des "hommes importants", il avait été réellement impressionné par la prestance de l'ainé Holmes, par son allure fière et dominante. Il était très grand et portait un costume trois pièces sur mesure qui lui donnait une élégance naturelle, ainsi qu'un parapluie dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il s'était approché de lui d'un pas ample et assuré, et avait échangé une poignée de main ferme avec l'inspecteur, qui avait ainsi eu tout le loisir de détailler son visage fermé et neutre, ses yeux perçants, méprisants et brillants d'intelligence, son nez aquilin et ses lèvres pincés.

L'homme se présenta comme le frère de Sherlock Holmes et remercia Lestrade, à sa grande surprise, de s'occuper de son incorrigible et puéril petit frère, pour qui il s'inquiétait sans arrêt, compte tenu de son inconscience.

Par la suite, il avait revu de nombreuses fois Mycroft Holmes, d'enquêtes en enquêtes. Il se rendait de plus en plus souvent sur les scènes de crime, sans doute pour surveiller Sherlock. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus de quelques mots, mais l'inspecteur pensait pouvoir dire qu'il l'appréciait. Il était très différent de son frère, moins exubérant, plus calme, plus froid. Il arborait même parfois un air calculateur, presque machiavélique, qui donnait froid dans le dos à Greg. Mais la plupart du temps, il se parait d'un masque de dignité, conscient de la toute puissance qu'il dégageait. Il était toujours aimable mais supérieur, poli mais autoritaire. Il était du genre d'hommes qui savaient se faire respecter par leur simple présence.

Tout ce que savait Gregory à son propos était qu'il était l'ainé de Sherlock, qu'il occupait un poste mineur du Gouvernement Britannique selon ses dires (ou même était le Gouvernement Britannique si l'on en croyait son cadet) et qu'il était célibataire. Autant dire donc que l'idée de devoir discuter de sa vie privée naturellement l'angoissait presque autant qu'une intervention dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Que devrait-il faire, dire, comment aborder le sujet... Étaient autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait.

À 14h50, il n'y tint plus et descendit s'installer à une petite table, dans un coin tranquille du café où il avait rendez-vous. Après dix minutes qui lui semblèrent durer le double, une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta sur le trottoir, et Mycroft Holmes en sortit, tiré à quatre épingles dans son traditionnel et luxueux costume. Il franchit les portes avec une ponctualité impeccable et, avisant l'inspecteur, il marcha vers lui, la main tendue. Greg la lui serra et le regarda prendre place en face de lui. Son visage était d'une impassibilité et d'une neutralité absolue, mais sa main crispée sur son parapluie trahissait sa nervosité.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, commença Gregory, étrangement intimidé.

\- Bonjour Inspecteur.

\- Alors... Erm... Voilà, votre frère m'a... informé de votre... Erm... De votre situation...

L'homme du gouvernement haussa un sourcil et une lueur rapide de colère traversa son regard.

\- Et... Et il m'a prié de vous aider... Si... Si vous me le permettez, bien entendu...

Un second sourcil rejoignit le premier et ce fut la surprise qui se peignit clairement dans les yeux qui le dévisageait. Gregory, extrêmement gêné et un peu paniqué par la réaction de son interlocuteur, tenta de se justifier :

\- Je... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi moi... J-Je veux dire, j'ai... Erm... U-Une réputation assez tenace, mais je... je ne suis pas sorti depuis un bout de temps et... Et je vous connais si peu, je ne sais pas si je serai à même de vous donner des conseils...

Une lumière de compréhension s'alluma enfin dans les iris noisettes. Un léger spasme blanchit les phalanges agrippées au manche incurvé de bois rare.

\- Oh. Bien. Je comprend... Oui, évidemment, murmura-t-il.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft le brise avec une brève hésitation.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

\- P-Pardon ?

\- J'accepte que vous m'aidiez à... trouver quelqu'un, si c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

\- V-Vraiment ? C'est...

\- Puis je me permettre de vous demander en quoi ces... leçons constituerons-t-elles ?

\- Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire, je... J'imagine que je vous aiderai simplement à... Erm... Trouver les bons endroits pour faire des rencontres, et les... les bonnes personnes à aborder... C-C'est ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, déclara Mycroft alors que toute sa personne semblait prouver l'inverse. Au contraire, vous ferez un excellent... guide ?

\- Haha, guide si vous voulez ! Rit nerveusement Gregory, avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'impose.

L'homme du gouvernement était plongé dans ses pensées, il semblait encore plus distant que d'habitude. Il redressa soudain la tête et lâcha :

\- Bien, je ne puis malheureusement m'attarder, j'ai une réunion de la plus haute importance dans une demi heure. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je vous ferais savoir au plus tôt la date de notre prochaine rencontre.

Et il s'éloigna d'une démarche sèche et rapide.

Gregory en resta bouche bée. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Mycroft était célibataire, s'il mettait autant de délicatesse à inviter ou à congédier ses rendez-vous galants qu'il venait de le faire avec lui.

Il héla un garçon et commanda une bière. Il avait bien besoin de ça avant de retourner travailler. Toute cette histoire était complétement folle, et l'inspecteur commençait à se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'attendiez ce Mycroft, n'est ce pas ?
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit échange et n'oubliez pas que vos commentaires me font toujours infiniment plaisir ;)


End file.
